the lost princess
by LiarsVampsAndFairytales
Summary: an ouat fanfic. About the princess of a realm Regina concured. Regina killed her whole family but, she got away. Now she is on the run, facing dangarous situations and facing love...
1. proloque

the enchanted forest/flashbacks are written in bold and the storybrooke/now parts in normal...

I walk trough town when a brush of air suddenly hits me. I remember everything, everything from the other realm. My name is Aria, I'm a princess. And I have to run before Regina finds me. Becuase the Queen wants me dead.

**I was walking trought the castle when I heard voices coming from my fathers meeting room. "….protect the ones we love" I heard my fathers voice say. Protect? What was coming? Who was coming? "No" I heard someone else say. "We have to surrender. You have no idea what she is capible of"He speaked scared. She? What she? Who where they scared of? The answer to that came soon. The quards ran down the hallway and stromed into my fathers room. "She's here" they said. "The evil Queen is here".**

**The man ran out the room, they where all armed. My dad saw me and turned to me. "Aria" he said. "Listen to me. She's is here to kil lus all. I need you to run away, hide. Make sure she cant find you." "But dad, arnt you coming?" "I'm sorry, Honey" he said. I could here the sadness in his voice. My dad handed me a sword. "Stay safe, Aria. And remember, we love you." I hugged him one last time and ran out. I ran to the forest and climbed into the highest tree. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. I watched the fight, watched the castle burn. Later I heard the Queen exicudet the Royal family, my family. But the princess got away and the Queen would stop at nothing to find her. I changed my name into Elena and stayed away from the Queen. I stayed away untill I met…. Him.**


	2. Chapter 1

_They where closing up on me, her quards. I was runing trought the forest as fast as I could. I knew I wasnt fast enough. Suddenly some of the quards appeared infront of me. I was surrounded. A woman on a horse came closer. "Well, isnt this the lost princess Aria?" The woman smiled evily. It was the Queen, got of her horse and walked closer to me. "Did you really think you could hide?"I looked at her. I wasnt scared, I was mad. This woman killed of my family, she made me live in the woods for over a year. "No" I said and I walked closer to her. "I'm not hiding anymore" I smacked her in the face and she stumbled back a little. "enough of this"she said. "Take her." The quards walked up to me and I felt something hitting the back of my head. I fell on my knees and blacked out._

Its been a few days since Regina's curse broke and I got my my memories back. I'm back to my old life, hiding in the forest. I'm sitting with my back against a tree, eating some berries I found. I hear someone come closer so I jump up. A girl walks closer, she is tall, skinny and has long hear with red stripes in it. she smiles at me. "I tought I heard someone up here" I back off a little. I dont know the girl, I dont know if she wants to hurt or help me. "Dont be scared, I wont hurt you. I'm Ruby, but everyone calls me Red". I've heard of her, back in the echanted forest. She is a friend of the princess, Snow White. "I'm… Elena" I say. Ruby looks at me like she is trying to figure out why I'm here. "Ehm…" she says "What are you doing out here alone?"I have to think about what I answer. She cant know who I am. "Just…. Walking". Bad answer. Ruby frowns but, she doesnt asks. "I should go back to town, do you wanna come?" "Sure".

_She had trown me into a jail cell, I was whaiting for her to come and kill me. But she didnt. The only company I had was the quard infront of my cell. In the begining I tried to start a confersation with him, but I gave up on that. He never answered. I spended most of my time looking at his back. So much that I can regonize it anywhere. I knew his name was Jace, because the other quards called him that when they walked by. He was very quit. He never spoke. The only times I saw his face was when he brought the food. The First days it was hard, hatefull. But as the weeks past by it changed. He looked more… sadly. Like he was sorry for me._

I'm sitting at grannies with Ruby. We're talkin gabout, for her, normal stuff. Like family, I lie a lot. Then Regina walk in and I look down. I'm scared she will see and regonize me but, she doesnt. I hear Ruby sighs. "Poor guy"she says. "Stuck with Regina, probelly cursed. I wish someone knows him and helps him" I'm curious to know who she is talkin gabout. So when they leave, I look up. I only see there backs, but its a back I'll always remember… Jace.


	3. Chapter 2

"Jace?" I say suprised. Why is he here? With her? "You know him? How?"Ruby says suprised. "I knew him a long time ago" I say. Yes, I knew him…

_It was the middle of the night when he woke me up. "The Queen" he said. "She is gonna kill you tomorrow." It was the First time I heared him speak. His voice was the most beautiful sound I ever hurt and I didnt realised what he said at First. He unlocked my cell and opened the door. "What are you doing?"I asked. "I'm saving you". I looked at him confused and he smiled. "I think you're innocent and I dont want you to get killed." He helped my out the cell. We ran out the castle together, into the forest. I heard the other guards behinde us, trying to stop us. We kept running as fast as we could. He was faster then me, I could see it. But fors ome reason he kept running next to me. He held his sword tightly, ready to fight of the guards. I didnt knew him at all and he didnt knew me, but he kept trying to keep me safe anyway. We ran into the forest. "Climb" he said, pointing at a tree. I did what he said and he followed me, we climbed high into the tree. We sat there as the quards ran by. "Thank you"I said. "Thank you for saving me". "No, thank you" he answered. "You saved me too. We saved eachother."_

_The following days we used to get as far away from the Queen as possible. We spend whole days just walking, both of us where in silence. I didnt knew anything more about him then I knew the First day. Neither did he about me. It was three days since we ran away. "Aria" he said. I was suprised he knew my name, the Queen probelly told him who he should watch tho. "Why does the Queen wants you dead?" I sighed. I wasnt sure if I should tell him, but I knew I could trust him. "I was a princess. She killed my whole family to take over my kingdome. I escaped. The people there still see me as there Queen and Regina hates that. She will stop at nothing to kill me." I looked down sadly. I still remember the last thing my father said to me. _Remember we love you_ he said. Like I could ever forget. Jace looked at me. "I'm sorry" he said as het ook my hand. I looked at our hands strangled into eachother. I never expected that. He smiled at me. I felt awkward and quickly pulled my hand away. But for hours after that, I swear I could still feel his hands in mine._


	4. Chapter 3

The next day I sit in the forest, wondering why Jace is back with the queen. How? When?

I hear someone coming closer and climb in the three.

I look down and see Regina and Jace coming closer, so I climb higher into the three. I can't see them anymore but, I can hear them.

"What do you mean majesty?" I hear Jace say. Majesty?! He only called her that when he was still her guard. Later he just replied to Regina as "her" or when he was mad "the witch".

I miss him even tho he is closer now then he was in 28 cursed years. And almost a year in the enchanted forest. Since she told 'her' Kingdome she killed him for treason.

"I'm talking about the girl who made you run away with her. The girl who betrayed you and used your heart for her games. The girl who calls herself a princess, even tho she is not. I'm talking about Aria. I haven't seen her since the curse broke, it worries me."

I smile because the queen actually sounds scared, but my smile quickly drops as soon as I hear Jace talking with a soft, calming voice.

"Don't worry about her, majesty. She is a little girl who thinks she is a royal. She'll show up and then we can take care of her" He speaks with a bitterness in his voice, like he truly hates me.

"I'm not scared of her, love" Regina answered.

LOVE?! Regina calls Jace love?! I almost fall out the three. No! Regina isn't Jace's love! I am!

It is quit for a couple of seconds. Well I wouldn't really call it quit, I hear a lot of kissing noises, it makes me wants to vomit.

I don't understand, Jace hates Regina. He told me he'd rather die than see her again and now they are making out?! In what crazy world does that makes sense?! This is so wrong!

After what were probably a few seconds but, felt like ages the kissing stopped.

"I have to go, love" I hear Regina say. "Come to my place tonight?"

I hear Jace laugh, his beautiful, perfect laugh. "Yes" Jace says. "I'll be there".

It is quit for a few seconds and I hear someone walk away, I look down and see Jace is still standing there.

I climb down and he looks at me . "Aria?"

I smile at him "Hi, Jace"

He frowns and looks at me. "What… What are you doing here? How long have you been here?"

He is probably wondering if I saw his make out session with Regina. He looks down awkwardly and I don't really know what to do.

"A… A while" I say. "So… you and Regina.? When did that happen?"

He looks startled for a second, but his facial expression quickly changes. He looks hard, like he hates me.

"My life is none of your concern, Aria" he spits out my name like it is a cuss word. "Now go away for I hand you to the queen"

He looks at me, his eyes filled with hate.

I can feel my heart breaking into a million pieces. So I turn around and run away.


	5. Chapter 4

"_Where are we going?"__ I asked Jace. For days I had been following him blindly, trusting him._

"_We are leaving the Kingdome" he simply replied._

"_Jace" I said. I glanced at him through my long dark hair that fell over my shoulder._

"_When you first helped me escape, you said I saved you. From what?"_

_He looked at me, I could see the surprise in his eyes, he didn't expect that question._

"_I never chose to work for… the witch" _

_He looked at me like he toughed I was gonna get mad at him. I nodded, hoping he would continue and so he did._

"_My father was a poor, selfish man. All he wanted was power and the rich dome that came along with it. One day he heard of this wizard whom could give you all you wanted, but the man was dangerous and everything came at a prize with him. My father wanted to make a deal with this man, but I heard his price was often the first born child. I am the first born, so I ran away. I had no money and no home. I was homeless and starving. That is when the queen found me. She offered me a job ant I had no choice but to take it. So I did. I somehow ended up being her main guard and I couldn't leave"_

"_This is a good place where we can hide for the night" Jace said when were at a small open place in the forest._

_I looked up at the sky, it was already twilight._

"_I think it is close enough to the Kingdome border to hide for a while" Jace said._

_Close enough to the border? That mend we were in my old Kingdome! I looked around and suddenly remembered the place. A memory hit me like a flashback._

_I was driving my horse with my dad, I was only 8 years old at the time._

_We had been driving for hours, my father and me. We used to do that a lot. My dad smiled and told me something, I couldn't remember what but I laughed. Then he told me about a far away Kingdome, where and evil queen ruled and the princess was forced to hide. He told me that he wanted me to stay away from the queen. _

_At the time I found that a weird thing to say. After the story we got off our horses and had a picnic. It was one of these father daughter things we used to do. We talked and laughed for hours and at some point he took out a knife. Together we carved our names into a three. "Now our bound is forever" my dad said._

_That night when Jace was asleep, I took a candle and walked around the edges of the open place. I walked until I found the three of me and my dad._

_My hand went over the carving of our names. _Forever _I heard my dad's voice in my head. A tear fell down my face._


	6. Chapter 5

I run deeper into the forest with tears streaming down my face. Jace hates me, he truly hates me. I don't understand why, what did I ever do to him? I loved him! I still do. Tears keep coming and thing are getting blurry in front of my eyes. I trip and fall to the ground. I don't get up, I just lie there. I cry harder than I ever did before, I literally cry myself to sleep.

I wake up in the hospital, the hospital?! What the hell am I doing here?! Who brought me here? Why am I here? A doctor walk into the room, he looks around 30-40 years old. But I've never been good at ages.

"I see you're awake" he says. He looks at me, expecting me to say something. But I won't, I stay silent. The doctor sighs "I don't suppose you trust me. Well, I'm Victor Whale but you just call me Doctor Whale like everyone else".

He pauses for a little so I can aswer. But after he realizes I won't talk he continues. "You where found alone in the forest, passed out. Ruby found you." I can hear his voice soften a little as he says Ruby's name. "She told us you'd met her before and… and that you seemed to be on the run for someone, well actually for Regina."

My eyes widen, if he knows I'm running from her, he can betray me! Turn me in. Doctor Whale gives me a calming look. "Do not worry" he says. "We won't tell Regina you're here. We just need your name"

I hesitate for a second. "Aria…" I say. "….my name is Aria".

Later that day the sheriff comes to pick me up. She walks into the room and looks at me, it's obvious she expected me to be scared of her. I am not. She walks towards me, her hands in her pocket. "Aria?" she asks. I nod. "My name is Sheriff Swan, but call me Emma. Like everyone else." She smiles politely, maybe even genuinely. "I heard you were running from Regina? Would you mid telling me why?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Emma laughs "No. not really"

I take a deep breath and tell Emma my story.

_I heard someone walking up behind me, Jace. "Why are you crying?" he asked._

"_My father, he used to take me here"._

_Jace gently wiped my tear away, his face close to mine. He smiled and cupped it. "You won't be sad forever, Aria". He kissed me before I could answer. I fold my arms around his neck and he held me tightly. He whispered to me "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I fell in love with you Aria"_

_I was a little shocked. "Why? When?"_

"_I can't tell you why, but I can tell you when. I found you interesting from the first time we met. The way you punched the queen, real bad ass. The way you didn't run and took the sentence without whining. Then when I told you my story and you didn't judge, but you did care. And just now when I saw you cry, saw you vulnerable, I wanted to protect you. Hold you in my arms. I wanted to be the one to make you laugh again. That's when I realized I'm in love with you."_

_This time, I was the one to kiss him._


	7. Chapter 6

_When we woke up the next morning, I found myself curled up against Jace. I heard horses in the distance. Jace smiled and looked at me, he kissed my cheek. "Good morning beautiful" he whispered. Meanwhile the horses came closer…_

I wake up in the cell at the sheriff's station, it is not like I'm locked up it was just the fasted solution. I sit up and see Emma's already working, paperwork. She sighs as the phone rings, I watch her talking to the phone and when she puts it down she smiled at me. "sorry princess" she says. "I have to go for a little while".

"Aria, just Aria. Not princess"

Emma laughs and leaves the station.

A few minutes later the station door fly's open and Jace rushes in. "Aria!" he runs towards me and opens the unlocked cell door. "I remember" he says. "I love you!" he kisses me like he never did before and I fold my arms around his neck.

"Well isn't this lovely?" I hear an evil voice say, Regina…

_Jace frowned as the horses came closer. "Stay here" he said as he took his sword and walked away. Soon I heard voices, I closed my eyes and listened to Jace. I couldn't hear the words but I did hear his sounds, then I heard sounds of a battle. I jumped up and grabbed my fathers' sword. A rush of sadness went through me as I toughed of him. I ran out towards the battle. I saw Jace fighting guards and Regina closing up behind him. I screamed as I ran towards Regina to stop her. She simply blew me away with magic.._

Regina smirks as she walks up to us. "Little princess Aria" she says. "Always in the way". Jace protectively pushes me behind his back. I look at Regina and she is holding on to something, a heart. She starts squishing it and Jace falls over. "No!" I scream and I run to her.

"I was hoping you'd do that" Regina smirks and drops Jace's heart to the ground. She grabs me and pushes her hand in my chest, I can feel her grabbing my heart and ripping it out. My heart glows in her hand as I stumble backwards…

_I watched as they took Jace away, there was nothing I could do about it. "Aria! Run!" Jace screamed as they dragged him away. I knew I wasn't able to get close to him. "I will safe you!" I screamed after him "I love you!"_

"_I loved you to, beautiful!"_

_Then he got of sight and weeks later I was still searching for him but, I only found out that he was dead._

I fall in Jace's arms and look up at his face, I feel pain in my chest as Regina squizes my heart. I gasp for air and a tear rolls down my face. "Jace…" I say. "I love you"

"I love you to, beautiful"

Then everything becomes black in front of my eyes and I blow out my last breath.

**-end-**

**I really hoped you liked this little fanfiction and please let me know your opinions and review! I would really appreciate that!**


End file.
